


Green eyed monster

by Crazystupidlover, Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Based on Missthang616 story idea. Hope I did it justice! Frankie gets jealous over the girl flirting with professor Will and the team finds out.





	Green eyed monster

Hey I just wanted you to know that I really really enjoyed your lecture” the obviously flirty student complimented Will aka Professor Hughes.

“Oh thank you. I really really appreciate that”

“Good” she smiled

Would you like to meet Professor Brenner? Will asked, getting Frankie’s attention.

Frankie came over to say hello and shake her hand “Nah I’m good" she said and turned to go but not before flashing another flirty smile at Will. 

Frankie scowled at her as she walked away. “And that’s why I hated college” she said. 

“Girls are the worst” she huffed

“Come on, she’s sweet" Will said.

“Oh please you say that because she was falling all over You and looking at you with her do me eyes" Frankie scoffed.

“Her what now?” He asked 

“Don’t play innocent with me boy scout, you eat up the attention”

“First off You know I was an Eagle Scout, anyone can be a boy scout but only 4% of all the boy scouts ever have achieved the rank of Eagle Scout. I don’t appreciate you undermining my accomplishment" he said.

Frankie nodded “God you’re hot. I don’t know how my clothes don’t just fall off of me when you’re around" she teased.

“I could help with that" he said, stepping closer to Frankie.

Out of the corner of her eye Frankie saw the girl come back into the classroom. She stepped closer to Will, running her hands over his shoulders and behind his neck bringing his face down to hers. Once she was sure she had turned to go she whispered “You wish" and pushed him back.

“Rude" Will said as she walked away.

She looked back over her shoulder and winked at him playfully.

Will blew out a breath.

Susan later discovered the student was a freelance gun for hire.

Frankie teased him relentlessly about her flirting being an act. Will was desperate to prove to her that girls think he’s hot.

He never got the answer he was looking for as Susan knocked her out while stopping her transferring the research data.

When they were back home they met up at the Dead drop. Susan and Jai had become obsessed with watching the video feed from his book cameras showing a professor and student having an affair.

Will scolded them and told them the mission was over and they needed to stop watching the video. “What you’re doing now is actually spying, this is a total invasion of privacy guys come on" he said.

Susan reluctantly agreed and shut the laptop.

“How about we review some video from the mission? You know to debrief" Jai said with more enthusiasm than Will would have expected.

“Now that we can do, that’s on the up and up” Will agreed.

“Hey everyone can you come in here a minute, We're going to debrief” Jai called out to the others.

They all gathered around and Jai started the video.

Frankie and Will immediately got nervous seeing it was their classroom on the screen.

“I don’t think we need to watch this. Mission’s over, Standish did great. Let’s toast to that" Frankie said trying to distract them.

“Shhhh" it’s about to get good” Susan shushed her.

“Guys this is just some girl pretend or maybe for real flirting with me, we'll never know. You already know about this" Will said.

“But there is some bonus footage I discovered, let’s review shall we" Jai said excitedly pressing play. 

Frankie bit her lip as they watched her scowl at the flirty girl. Will grinned from ear to ear “Oh my God you were jealous!” Will taunted her.

“Yeah. I’m jealous” Frankie snorted sarcastically.

“Show of hands who else saw the green eyed monster?” Will asked.

Everyone's hands shot up immediately, causing Frankie to glare at them. Standish and Ray both dropped their hands in fear.

“Stand by it gets better. Will I don’t think you’re even aware of this next part" Susan said.

“I was there" Will said, knowing it would show Frankie getting close to him then pushing him away.

“Pay attention to the background” Jai told him. 

Will’s mouth dropped when he realized that whole scene had been to run that girl off.

“Best day ever!” he said excitedly “Frankie's got a crush on me" he said pointing at her.

“A crush? What are you 9?” 

“Hey Frankie its nothing to be embarrassed about. I have these wonderfully inviting lips that you can’t help think about kissing”

“Kill me now" she said rolling her eyes.

“You're resisting but you haven't really denied it sweetie" Susan told her.

“Screw it I’ll show you" she said grabbing Will and kissing him. He was caught completely off guard and it took a minute for him to react. He pulled her waist to him, pressing her body against his as he deepened the kiss. She dropped her hands to grip his arms as they continued to kiss caught up in each other, having forgotten they were surrounded by their friends.

“Damn guys get a room! Am I right?” Standish said and tried to high five Jai

“No" Jai said shaking his head.

Frankie pulled away, annoyed by the interruption.

“Well that didn’t go as planned. Fine! you win. His lips are incredibly kissable by the way" she admitted. “Now get out!” she ordered.

Will nodded “What have I been saying?” 

“Shut up and kiss me boy scout” she teased.

He happily obliged without any argument.


End file.
